teonismowikiaorg-20200214-history
Ultimate Boeing 747 gambit
O Ultimate Boeing 747 gambit (tática do Boeing 747 Definitivo ) é um argumento contra a existência de Deus criado pelo biólogo naturalista e membro proeminente do Novo Ateísmo Richard Dawkins e publicado oficialmente no capítulo 4 "Porque Deus quase certamente não existe" do seu livro . Segundo Dawkins, trata-se de um "argumento da improbabilidade" - algum argumento que utiliza-se da improbabilidade de um evento ocorrer para chegar-se a uma conclusão - que tem por finalidade mostrar a improbabilidade da hipótese de design estar correta, i.e. de um projetista ser a causa da complexidade da vida presente na Terra, bem como de outras evidências de design ao nível do cosmos. Desta forma, trata-se de um contra-argumento aos argumentos teleológicos bem como contra a hipótese defendida pelo Design Inteligente, muito embora Dawkins julgue-o como um argumento definitivo (i.e. cujo poder vai além da questão do design). Sua proposta gira em torno da conhecida pergunta "quem criou Deus?" , um questionamento muito utilizado nos níveis filosoficamente baixos do ateísmo e da filosofia da religiãoExemplo de quão baixo é o argumento: http://wiki.ironchariots.org/index.php?title=Who_created_God%3F, de modo que seu argumento pode ser em última instância resumido para a pergunta-chave "Se um projetista (designer) projetou o Universo, então quem projetou o projetista?". O argumento também utiliza-se da questão da complexidade da vida biológica em relação à complexidade que, segundo o ex-professor, o próprio projetista deve ter. Desta forma, o ataque ao teísmo levaria-o a precisar explicar tanto uma fuga do regresso infinito proposto pela pergunta "quem projetou o projetista?", como também o altíssimo nível de complexidade deste projetista. Como o argumento é relativamente novo, não está muito presente em livros de filosofia da religião. Em face da apologética cristã, este é um dos argumentos ateístas mais criticados e bem refutados, existindo para ele, no mínimo, oito refutações e um comentário negativo. Tendo-se as três refutações mais comumente apresentadas, pode-se dizer que o argumento é incorreto em face da ciência (para que aceitemos uma hipótese como a melhor explicação para um evento, você não precisa da explicação da explicação), da lógica (quando argumentado que um desenhista do Universo deve ser ao menos tão complexo quanto o próprio universo, precisa-se assumir que o materialismo é correto, mas uma vez que a visão materialista é inconsistente com a existência de Deus, comete-se a falácia petitio principii - assume-se a inexistência de Deus na premissa) e da teologia (Deus, como uma mente incorpórea, não é complexo; logo, inferir complexibilidade em Deus torna-se inconsistente). Muito embora as objeções tanto de filósofos cristãos como de ateus sejam comuns e bem difundidas, leigos e principalmente membros do Novo Ateísmo vêm defendendo o argumento e tendo-o como funcional. |publicado= |língua=inglês}} Contexto e história Richard Dawkins começa o deixando claro que o Deus do qual ele está falando é o conceito abraâmico de um deus pessoal que é digno de adoração. Ele considera a existência de uma entidade destas como sendo uma questão científica, porque o universo com um deus deste seria significativamente diferente de um deus sem um, e ele afirma que a diferença seria empiricamente discernível. Logo, Dawkins conclui, o mesmo tipo de raciocínio pode ser aplicado à hipótese de Deus como a qualquer outra questão científica. Após discutir alguns dos argumentos mais comuns para a existência de Deus no capítulo 3, Dawkins conclui que o argumento do design é o mais convicente. A extremamente improbabilidade da vida e um universo capaz de tê-la requer uma explicação, mas Dawkins considera a hipótese de Deus inferior à evolução por seleção natural como explicações para a complexibilidade da vida. Como parte de seus esforços de refutar o design inteligente, ele redireciona o argumento da complexibilidade numa tentativa de mostrar que Deus precisa ter sido projetado por um projetista superinteligente, e, em seguida, passa a apresentar o seu argumento probabilístico contra a existência de Deus. Também disponível aqui, segunda revisão da página. O nome que Dawkins deu para a demonstração estatística de que Deus quase certamente não existe é a tática do Boeing 747 Definitivo (ultimate Boeing 747 gambit). Isso é uma alusão à falácia de Hoyle. Fred Hoyle teria afirmado que a "probabilidade da vida ter originado na Terra é tão grande quanto a chance de um furacão, passando por um ferro-velho, teria de construir um Boeing 747". O argumento básico contra teísmo empírico remota a pelo menos David Hume, cuja objeção pode ser popularmente declarada como "Quem projetou o projetista?", mas de acordo com Daniel Dennett a inovação do argumento de Dawkins é, primeiro, mostrar que onde o design falha em explicar a complexidade, a evolução por seleção natural é bem-sucedida e é a única solução viável e, segundo, afirmar como isso deve iluminar a confusão em torno do princípio antrópico. O argumento O argumento não é formalmente apresentado como normalmente se faz (premissas e conclusões logicamente derivadas pelas premissas), mas ao invés disso ele é exposto em linguagem normal e, em dado momento, Dawkins o resume em alguns pontos. Tomando tais pontos como a apresentação esquematizada do argumento de Dawkins, o apologista Greg Koul defendeu a argumentação de que sequer trata-se de um argumento, uma vez que ele não é organizado da forma como deveria ser. A fim de se desconsiderar tal erro, o argumento foi reformulado a fim de desconsiderar-se tal problema. Todavia, como observado, independente da formulação que se considere, o argumento continua sendo inválido. Muito embora seja sempre considerado um, o argumento de Dawkins pode ser dividido em duas linhas de pensamento, cada qual possuindo a suas refutações . A primeira linha diz respeito aos pontos enunciados por Dawkins, cujo raciocínio é a não-inferência da existência de um Desenhista do Universo sob o problema de virmos a precisar saber "quem desenhou o Desenhista". A segunda parte diz respeito à idéia de Dawkins em afirmar que a Causa do Universo deveria ser pelo menos tão complexa quanto este.THE GOD DELUSION'S DELUSION - C DeSalvo Além destas duas formas mais tradicionais, ainda há uma terceira maneira de expor-se o argumento, consistindo, de certa forma, na união das duas. Primeira parte: origem A apresentação de Dawkins segundo a Wikipedia inglesa é a seguinte: De uma forma mais resumida, o argumento pode ser disposto da seguinte maneira (esta versão foi sugerida pelo filósofo e teólogo William Lane Craig): Formal Uma apresentação formal do argumento, deduzida do que ele apresenta, é como se segue: - Nota: página ainda em construção. }} Segundo Dawkins, a premissa 1 deste formato do argumento seria aquilo que os teístas tentam afirmar quando fazem alusão ao argumento teleológico e que ele afirma não acreditar ser verdade, mas por vias do argumento assume que assim seja. Segunda parte: complexidade A segunda parte é a que diz respeito à complexidade da Causa do Universo. Neste ponto, Dawkins tenta inferir que a causa de um universo são complexo quanto o nosso precisa ser no mínimo tão complexo quanto o próprio universo. Ele, todavia, parece não ter apresentado nenhuma razão filosófica que justificasse isso; apenas inferiu que deveria ser assim. Uma das maneiras onde isso é "subliminarmente" alegado jaz no trecho seguinte: Uma outra forma de compreender o argumento de Dawkins é pela inferência de complexidade que "necessariamente" deve haver com base na onisciência de um indivíduo. Segundo Dawkins, um ser que possui muito conhecimento "necessariamente" tem que ser complexo: Iron Chariots Wiki O site de contra-apologética ateísta Iron Chariots Wiki, muito embora apresente a mesma versão da Wikipédia quando enunciando o seu artigo, também apresenta uma terceira formulação para o argumento consistindo, aparentemente, da união das duas partes do Ultimate Boeing 747 gambit. Nesta versão, semelhante à esquematização formal proposta acima, menciona-se o argumento do design como fundamento para o Ultimate:Neste caso, utilizar-se-á o termo "projetista" à "desenhista" porque fica melhor. Apologética Embora Dawkins afirme que, caso o argumento seja aceito, será, em sua opinião, o mais poderoso argumento contra a existência de qualquer deus pela hipótese de design, seu trabalho tem sido um dos mais bem refutados argumentos ateístas dos últimos tempos. Além de ser tido como filosoficamente inválido , o argumento também falha em sua própria explicação, uma vez que Dawkins o expôs de uma forma tão abrangente quanto confusa. Como foi mostrado na seção anterior, é possível dividir-se o Boeing 747 Definitivo em duas partes, cada qual atacando a hipótese de um Designer de formas diferentes, mesmo que interrelacionadas (uma pela origem, outra pela complexidade inerente). Os seis pontos apresentados pelo biólogo no final do quarto capítulo demonstram a confusão na exposição do argumento, uma vez que a questão da complexidade sequer é mencionada no seu próprio resumo, tendo este ficado reduzido à questão do poder explicativo da teoria da evolução, à questão da origem do Projetista e à esperança de uma teoria melhor para a complexidade do cosmos, para além da vida na Terra. O resultado desta confusão é que várias maneiras de se expôr o argumento vêm sendo criadas - como foi exposto na seção anterior - e é relativamente difícil de pensar sobre o argumento sem dividí-lo em duas partes, sendo ainda mais difícil considerá-lo de uma forma única. Ao final, fica um tanto confuso se Dawkins considera a "Hipótese de que Deus Existe" improvável apenas porque falta saber "quem projetou o Projetista", se é o alto nível da suposta complexidade de Deus que carece de explicação causal e, pela Navalha de Occam, devemos assim descartá-Lo, se é porque a suposta complexidade de Deus deveria ser explicada por aquele que projetou Deus, e assim sucessivamente ad infinitum, de modo que a hipótese de Deus suscita o problema tanto de Seu Criador como da quantidade inimaginável de complexidade deste, ad infinitum, ou ainda se por outro motivo. Em função da confusão de Dawkins, considerar-se-á na refutação a ser apresentada neste artigo a tradicional divisão do argumento em duas partes, bem como considerações nas possíveis junções das duas, como na apresentada pela . Em torno dessa divisão, basicamente três refutações têm sido as mais cosideradas, uma para a primeira parte do argumento e duas para a segunda; todavia, mais de cinco refutações existem, o que leva à inevitável conclusão de que o argumento é totalmente inválido. As refutações até agora apresentadas são as seguintes: ;Primeira parte # Apresentação: Formalmente, sequer é um argumento; # Premissas incorretas: As premissas são subjetivas, não objetivas, i.e. o que elas estabelecem não é válido e não é globalmente aceito. # Atributos e # Definição: Não consideração de que Deus é um desenhista eterno por atributo e uma entidade necessária por definição; # Necessidade: A pergunta "quem desenhou o desenhista?" é irrelevante segundo a filosofia da ciência. # Inconsistência lógica (argumento inválido): O gran finale; mesmo que as "premissas" estivessem corretas, a conclusão não segue logicamente delas; ;Segunda parte # Auto-contradição: Dawkins aceita a evolução por seleção natural, simples, como causa da complexidade da vida biológica mas infere que esta mesma causa seria complexa caso fosse um designer. # Incompreensão teológica: Deus é uma mente incorpórea; logo, Ele não é complexo. # Falácia: É uma falácia Petitio principii, pois o argumento só possui validade se o materialismo, que não é conveniente com a existência de Deus, for verdadeiro. # Definição: De acordo com o teísmo clássico, Deus é uma entidade necessária e logo, por definição, infinitamente provável. ;Outros # Hipocrisia sobre razão: Razão demanda análise sobre evidências, não sobre evidências que supostamente virão no futuro. Dawkins pede que sejamos racionais (consideremos as evidências), mas quando chega no quesito de Deus, diz que devemos esperar por teorias futuras ao invés de considerar as evidências que temos hoje. Trata-se, portanto, de uma proposta de fé e, se a ciência só funciona sobre a razão, a-científica. Portanto, se a hipótese da existência de Deus é mesmo uma hipótese científica, o argumento de Dawkins é incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa ao nível científico. Apresentação A crítica mais irrelevante, embora seja verdadeira, ao argumento parte tanto do apologista William Lane Craig de uma forma mais sorrateiraO Delírio de Dawkins exposto Parte 1 e mais marcante pelo também apologista Greg KouklO Delírio de Dawkins - Como Mentes Inteligentes Cometem Erros Grosseiros 2/2 é a de que o argumento de Dawkins, na prática, sequer um argumento é. Isso é deduzido a partir da observação de que os seis pontos listados por Dawkins em seu livro e que fazem parte do ultimate Boeign-747 gambit sequer são premissas (na maioria dos casos, observações), bem como a conclusão "logo Deus, muito provavelmente, não existe" não segue logicamente destas "premissas" apresentadas. Assim, o argumento é falho em sua própria formulação. Todavia, como este consiste mais num erro de formulação do que de raciocínio, esta refutação pode ser desconsiderada em prol de refutações mais bem explicativas. Premissas inválidas Um dos problemas mais visíveis do argumento de Dawkins é que, tomando-se como base principalmente o seu esquema de seis pontos, suas premissas não necessariamente estão incorretas por natureza (algo considerado nos demais pontos), mas são inválidas ou simplesmente porque são questionáveis, ou porque contém traços de caráter subjetivo. Atributos O primeiro e mais problemático problema do argumento de Dawkins está sobre a questão dos atributos divinos e sobre a identidade de uma coisa com relação à sua existência. Para tal, segue uma breve introdução a atributos. Breve introdução sobre atributos Existem certas definições que a Bíblia dá de Deus que, em debate aberto, podem ser desconsideradas por serem apelativas e irrelevantes. Por exemplo, a Bíblia defende que "Deus existe". É óbvio e de comum aceitação que tal definição não pode ser considerada simplesmente porque muitos livros religiosos também afirmam que seus deuses existem e, uma vez que todos os deuses não podem coexistir, conclui-se que a afirmação digna de não ser creditada; um livro afirmar que uma dada coisa existe não torna tal coisa existente porque muitas pessoas crêem neste livro. Assim, a definição pode ser ignorada. Mas existem as definições dos atributos de algo, e estas são logicamente aceitas. Se há um livro que afirma que uma dada criatura imaginária possui um rabo e quatro patas, seria insensatez alguém querer se referir a esta criatura negando-lhe a existência do rabo independente dela ser imaginária ou real. Na prática, podería-se afirmar que "ele não estaria a considerar a criatura, e sim outra, segundo a sua própria invenção", pois a definição dos atributos da criatura citada estão sendo desconsiderados. Semelhantemente se temos que a definição da modelo Gisele Bündchen é que ela é uma mulher de mais de 20 anos de idade, alguém que afirmasse que "Gisele Bündchen é um homem de 15 anos de idade" logicamente não estaria a se referir da mesma pessoa. Dessa mesma forma, desconsiderar os atributos de Deus na Bíblia é uma ação sem sentido no âmbito de discussões sensatas e qualquer que tal fazer pode ser justificadamente acusado de estar considerando um deus de criação própria e não o Deus bíblico. Onde o argumento de Dawkins falha No caso do argumento de Dawkins, a pergunta que ele faz é semelhante à outras perguntas também feitas por ateus no mesmo sentido, como: "qual foi a causa de Deus?" ou "quem criou Deus?". No entanto, um dos atributos de Deus largamente aceitos pelo Cristianismo e que não se enquadra em atributos apelativos como "Deus existe" é de que Deus é eterno e, logo, incriado, auto-existe. Em outras palavras, Deus não precisa de uma causa primária, um criador ou, nas palavras de Dawkins, um desenhista. Uma definição similar de Deus é de que "Deus é a causa primária" e, se Deus é a causa primária por definição, logo não precisa de "uma causa para a causa primária" já que, no momento em que assim fosse considerado, Deus não mais seria a "causa primária" e sim a "causa secundária", o que levaria a tratarmos de um Deus diferente do cristão. No momento que Dawkins levanta o seu argumento, ele está a cometer um erro grotesco de lógica ao pedir algo inconsistente e que pode ser comparado à pergunta "qual o gosto da cor azul?" ou "qual o brilho da cor preta?" ou ainda "desenhe-me um triângulo de quatro pontas", pois à semelhança do argumento de Dawkins tais afirmações são mutuamente excludentes. Em outras palavras, o argumento ultimate Boeing 747 gambit é auto-destrutivo por ser logicamente inconsistente e desconsiderável quando se trata de um deus que é eterno como o Deus cristão - nota-se que ele serve perfeitamente para qualquer deus pagão cujo material sobre ele não denota que é eterno. Definição Embora os atributos de Deus descritos na Bíblia funcionem na descrição da definição de Deus, existem atributos que são deduzidos de pensamentos lógicos e que aqui chamaremos de definição. Uma das grandes alegações da teologia é afirmar que Deus é um ser necessário para o Universo, i.e. o Universo não poderia existir sem ele, seja por questão de causa de existência, seja por manutenção . É sobre esta afirmação que os argumentos cosmológicos são embasados. Para que isso seja entendido, é necessário que se compreenda o que significa "ser contingente" e "ser necessário". A existência de coisas pode ser dividida nestas duas classes: contingentes e necessárias. Ser uma coisa contingente significa que ela está sob a lei de causa conseqüência, i.e. se ela existe então é que ela teve uma causa para sua existência. Por outro lado, uma coisa necessária significa que ela não está sob esta lei; ela não precisa de causa. Pode-se dizer, em igual valor, que ela causa a si mesma (o que é parte do contexto de auto-existência). Em Teologia, é de majoritária (senão total) aceitação de que Deus se trata de uma coisa necessária, não uma contingente. Pode-se dizer que, "se o Universo existe, então possui uma causa e essa causa precisa ser necessária; Deus é essa causa"Nota-se que esta afirmação é muito vaga, pois poderíamos supor que alguma outra coisa ou conjunto de coisa foram a causa do Universo e não o Deus cristão. Todavia, há argumentos que mostram que provavelmente o Cristianismo é que está correto, mas mostrar isso não é o foco deste artigo.. Necessidade Há ainda uma refutação postulada por William Lane Craig e largamente aceita por defensores do Design Inteligente que diz respeito à suposta necessidade de se ter uma "explicação da explicação" para que a segunda seja cientificamente aceita como a correta explicação para um fato. Esta refutação é especialmente aplicável ao conceito proposto pelo Design Inteligente, que tenta estabelecer, pelas evidências, que a hipótese de design é a melhor hipótese para explicar a complexibilidade de algumas coisas do Universo, como a vida biológica ou a sintonia fina de constantes e quantidades presentes. Como Craig esclarece, na própria ciência que Dawkins defende não existe a necessidade de sabermos a explicação de uma dada explicação para que a segunda possa ser estabelecida como a melhor explicação para um dado evento. Aplicado à questão, não é necesário que se saiba qual é a explicação do Designer para que se infira que a hipótese de design é a melhor hipótese para explicar-se a complexibilidade da vida na Terra; trata-se de uma questão fora do problema que, muito embora pudesse ser considerada, em nada atrapalha o problema em análise. Auto-contradição No que diz respeito à segunda parte do argumento, Dawkins aparentemente entra numa auto-contradição. Por um lado, Dawkins define a evolução por seleção natural como algo realmente simples, e que com sua simplicidade é capaz de explicar a complexidade da vida biológica. Isso equivale dizer que a causa da complexibilidade, quando se tratando da seleção natural, é simples. Todavia, ele também infere que caso a hipótese de designer fosse verdadeira, o designer deveria ser no mínimo tão complexo quanto o que havia sido projetado. Em outras palavras, caso a causa da complexidade da vida biológica fosse um projetista, esta causa deve ser complexa. Isso pode ser tido como uma contradição, mais bem visualizado pela pergunta: porque quando Dawkins propõe que a causa da complexidade da vida biológica é a seleção natural ele admite que esta causa seja simples, mas quando a hipótese de design é mencionada, ele infere que necessariamente ela precisa ser complexa? Mente é incorpórea Esta objeção é primeiramente defendida por William Lane Craig e Falácia petitio principii Entidade necessária Falha por invalidade prática: inconsistência lógica Relacionada à primeira refutação e muito defendida por William Lane Craig, mesmo que as premissas fossem corretas, ainda assim a conclusão de Dawkins de que Deus provavelmente não existe não fecha logicamente com as premissas. Segundo uma análise mais apropriada do que a realizada pelo biólogo, a maior conclusão que se poderia tirar do seu argumento, mesmo que todo ele estivesse correto, é de que não devemos inferir a existência de Deus baseado na aparência de design presente no universo, sobretudo na vida biológica, mas antes devemos procurar outros argumentos para fazer tal inferência como, por exemplo, o cosmológico. Desta forma, o argumento de Dawkins jamais tem o poder para concluir que "Deus quase certamente não existe".Richard Dawkins The God Delusion Response by William Lane Craig Contra-apologética Alguns ateus, incluindo o próprio Dawkins, manifestaram algumas observações às refutações propostas, sobretudo sobre as mais apresentadas: as de Craig e Plantinga. Dawkins escreveu sobre sua presença numa conferência em Cambridge patrocinada pela Templeton Foundation, quando ele desafiou os teólogos presentes a apresentar ao argumento de que um criador do universo com tal complexidade teria de ser complexo e improvável. De acordo com Dawkins, a resposta mais forte foi a objeção de que ele estava impondo uma epistemologia científica numa questão que reside além da esfera da ciência. Quando teólogos dizem que Deus é simples, quem é um cientista como Dawkins "para ditar aos teólogos que o seu Deus tem que ser complexo?" Dawkins escreveu que ele não teve a impressão de que aqueles que empregaram esta defesa "evasiva" estavam sendo "propositadamente desonestos", mas estavam "definindo-se numa Zona de Segurança epistemológica onde argumento racional não os poderia atingir porque eles haviam declarado por decreto que ele não poderia." Os teólogos, ele diz, exigem que deve haver uma primeira causa, ao qual pode-se dar o nome de Deus. Dawkins responde que precisa ter sido uma causa simples, e ele responde que Deus não é um nome apropriado para ela, a menos que Deus seja despojado de suas associações normais. Dawkins deseja que a primeira causa seja um "auto-''bootstrapping'' guindaste" que vagarosamente ergue o mundo até a sua complexidade atual. Postular-se um primeiro movedor que é capaz de indulging em design inteligente é, na opinião de Dawkins, "uma total abdicação da responsabilidade de achar-se uma explicação." Ele diz que ele não requere uma explicação estritamente científica, mas o que qualquer teoria honesta que diz respeito aos fenômenos complexos do mundo natural requere é um guindaste e não um skyhook. , p. 155 O trecho que segue diz respeito à análise dos comentários de Dawkins bem, como daqueles que tentaram ajudá-lo. Explicação da explicação Complexidade Notas Referências * Apologetics Wiki * Alvin Plantinga's objection * The Assault on Religion (part II) - Philosophy News * Blog Apologia ;Neo-Ateísmo, um Delírio * Pt 1 * Pt 2 * Pt 3 * Pt 4 * Pt 5 * Pt 6 Veja também * Materiais sobre o argumento * Richard Dawkins * Ultimate Boeing-747 gambit/Mais * Who Created God? - Uma análise bem-feita por John N. Clayton a respeito do problema. * Uma refutação similar * Mais observações sobre o argumento * Derrubando o Boeing 747, por lucianohenrique. Neo-Ateísmo, um Delírio * O Delírio de Dawkins exposto Parte 1 * Documentos sobre Dawkins * In the beginning there was......complexity? - Como que uma revisão do argumento. Category:Argumentos contra a existência de Deus